


Hannibal Why

by Sherlocked_Gallifreyan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Slash, actually no fuck me this is all my fault, fuck you johnny this is all your fault, hannibal makes some questionable drinking choices, murder suit 2.0, no relationships at all really, not really but, pls don’t take it seriously, this is not a serious story at all, will regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan/pseuds/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan
Summary: Hannibal doesn't usually get so drunk he can't remember what he did the night before, but he wakes up early one morning with evidence of bad decisions and, of course, has to share with Will.





	Hannibal Why

**Author's Note:**

> monty my dear friend, this is for you

For the first time in far too long, there are no nightmares, no sleepwalking, no waking up suddenly in the middle of the night disoriented and unsure of where he is. Tonight, Will and his pack sleep peacefully. The same cannot be said of a certain psychiatrist, waking up hungover and confused on his kitchen floor. He remembers coming home; he remembers making dinner and drinking a bit, but he doesn't remember at what point "drinking a bit" became blackout drunk. As Hannibal takes stock, he notices a series of sketches done on torn-up scraps of paper. He stares in baffled horror. The drawings are clearly his, labelled "murder suit 2.0" in his handwriting, but... "What the hell?" he murmurs, completely lost for words. This new design is pleather and features most prominently a strapless, skintight purple dress over a black pleather bodysuit. A gaudy black belt with a hideous silver buckle cinched around the waist ties the ensemble together. He leans back against the cabinet, and the drawing slips from his fingers. Is this what Will feels like? At least Will never woke up having created such an abomination. Speaking of Will... Hannibal snatches the scrap from where it had drifted and slowly stands, balancing himself on the counter. He's not sure what time it is, but certainly it's an acceptable time to drop by Will's house.

Of course, this would be the night someone comes knocking on his door at some ungodly hour. Will is woken up by the knocking but ignores it. If it's important enough, they'll keep knocking. If it's Hannibal, he'll let himself in. Bastard's done it before, so why not now? The knocking persists, and now the dogs are barking. Blearily, he checks the clock as he drags himself from bed. 2:25 AM. It has to be Hannibal, Will figures. No one else would do this. Jack, Alanna, hell even Freddie, would call. Scowling, Will jerks the door open, but whatever he'd planned to say dies on his tongue. He's never seen Hannibal so disheveled. Something must be very wrong, then, for Hannibal to be showing up with one shoe missing, his tie hanging loosely, and his shirt half-unbuttoned. Maybe he's been drugged. "What do you want?" Will finally asks. He doesn't invite Hannibal in. Hannibal doesn't ask to be invited in, nor does he push past Will as he's done on several occasions. He holds out a tattered scrap of paper to Will, who takes it, thinking he should grab his glasses. However, he doesn't want to leave the door in case Hannibal decides to let himself in.

Will angles the page so it catches the lazy yellow light from his porchlight better. He's not sure what he's looking at. He doesn't  _want_  to be sure what he's looking at, because what he thinks he sees is bad enough. The sketch is titled "murder suit 2.0" and depicts Hannibal wearing a tight purple pleather dress over a black pleather bodysuit and kneeling provocatively. The background of the drawing is a bit hard to make out, but it looks like it's supposed to be a beach. Will gives the drawing back without a word. He wants nothing more than to tell Hannibal to go home. He wants to forget this ever happened. He also can't let Hannibal drive back drunk. With the utmost reluctance, Will invites Hannibal in for the night. Once he's got the doctor settled on the couch, he returns to his room and locks the door, making sure he'll be able to easily access his gun. The dogs settle protectively around him. They don't know what's going on; all they know is something is bothering their pack leader. Will envies them their ignorance. 

The nightmares return, but not about that damned stag or crime scenes or nonsense terror. This time, Will's dreams are haunted by Hannibal in that hideous purple dress.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338731185775575040/439266165282439190/xl_1022_coj_1870.png i shared this image with a friend on discord, which led to an incredibly brief, like three-line role play that birthed this abomination of a story


End file.
